


Car Sick

by DaBloodyLegend



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaBloodyLegend/pseuds/DaBloodyLegend
Summary: When driving proves to be too hard for Maverick he teams up with Iceman to reach his holiday destination by flying.





	Car Sick

Throwing up in the bush wasn't the most gracious position he'd been in. Stepping away from the bush he was just happy his travel sickness he got was only limited to travel on land. Thankfully he didn't get sea sick or air sick. There was no way he was going to actually arrive at his destination anytime soon with his travel sickness being the way it is and the only cure being stuck in the mechanics. His bike the only way he could travel on the road without throwing up every ten miles. 

So here he was throwing up in a bush twelve miles down the road. A voice sneered from behind Look Maverick I cared the first time but now I'm just annoyed with you and all your puking, at this rate we would get their faster by working. Maverick mumbled just leave me here I'll probably get their in a few days. The man sighed you know I can't do that Goose will kill me. Maverick smiled Wood don't worry I'll call him, he'll understand plus did you ever think of the reasons why he didn't drive me. Hollywood growled that son of a bitch knew this would happen. Maverick smirked of course, happens every time.

Maverick waved goodbye as Hollywood and Wolfman sped off away from the sidewalk. Maverick took in his surroundings, he was only 35 or so miles away from base and knew he had to start walking back there so he could find a new way to get to the place they planned to holiday. Maverick had planned to fly their but then at the last minute the stupid airline canceled the flight and was he unable to book another flight until five days later. So he had tried to get their with the other but it just wasn't going to happen. 

As he walked back towards base he began kicking at loose rocks along the edge of the sidewalk. He stopped when he reached a pay phone that was sat outside a convince store. Entering a quarter into the machine he quickly dialed Gooses number. Maverick said so I might be a few more days. Goose questioned did you get kicked out of Woods car. Maverick laughed yep. Goose muttered unbelievable how far did you make it. Maverick replied 35 miles. Goose stated wow Wood must be a compassionate guy. Maverick responded you should tell him the story of when we drove in down the west coast together. Goose grimaced that memory does not need to be relived anyways see you when you get your ass here. Maverick replied bye Goose. Goose said bye Mav before hanging up the phone.

Maverick continued his journey back to base. He was thinking about hiring a motor bike and driving that to the holiday spot. It could possibly work but he wasn't sure, he just wanted his bike back. Maybe he could hire a plane, that would work and look awesome parked in the parking lot next to Woods car. Going over his brilliant plan in his head he failed to notice a car pull up beside him. He was brought back to earth when the car honked. Maverick stuck the finger up at the car and continued walking. A voice from inside the car yelled aren't yo supposed to be holidaying. Maverick nodded and shouted why do you care Ice. Ice snarled and to think I was about to offer you a ride. Maverick laughed I wouldn't have accepted anyways. Ice yelled get in Maverick where both going in the same direction and if you'd look up you'll notice its about to rain. Maverick shrugged I like long strolls in the rain.

Ice yelled Maverick its going to take you all day to get back and by then you'll be sick from being out in the rain. Maverick grimaced and if I get in that car I'll be sick so I lose either way. Ice said I'm not that bad just get in the car it will save you the walk. Maverick sighed why can't you just accept the no. Ice called because I'm not a madman and I'm not letting you walk back to base from here. Maverick groaned fine but you're going to regret this and so am I. Maverick opened the door to the passenger side and stepped inside. Ice smirked see wasn't that easy. Maverick laughed that'll be the only easy part of the whole ride. Ice quickly drove away from the curb and back onto the road. 

Maverick tried not to focus on the spinning in his head or the urge to vomit and instead focused on the looking down at his feat. Ice asked Maverick so why are you not on holidays and why are you walking back to base. Maverick quickly replied I got kicked out of Woods car. Ice erupted into laughter and asked why'd he do that. Maverick chuckled I reckon you'll work it out soon. Ice was lost and confused so they just drove in silence which didn't exactly help Mavericks situation. Maverick kept hearing the tires on the road. There was a good buzzing sound coming from somewhere that definitely didn't help.

Maverick asked Ice can you please pull over here. Ice looked out and said there's nothing interesting here why do you want me to pull over. Maverick whispered please Ice just do it. Ice noticing Mavericks voice pulled over and asked are you alright Maverick. Maverick just got out and made his way over to a bush. He knelt down to try and stop his world from spinning and prevent himself from throwing up. However it didn't work and before long he was over the bush emptying what little substance was left in his guts.

Feeling a cool hand on his shoulder he shivered. Ice with a light tone in his voice asked what's wrong Mav. Maverick wiped at his mouth with his sleeve and mumbled travel sickness. Ice just laughed so you can do flips and dives in a plane but put you in a car on a flat road and you start throwing up. Maverick shrugged practically. Ice just laughed as Maverick got up and glared at him. Ice asked is this why your not holidaying right now. Maverick groaned yep stupid flight was cancelled and my bikes in the shop. Ice smirked I can see why you got kicked out of Hollywoods car. 

Maverick climbed back into the car and said I need to hire a plane. Ice grinned I have a Cessna you could borrow. Maverick smirked oh man I'm interested. Ice said you can borrow it on one condition. Maverick urged keep talking. Ice smiled I get to come. Maverick shrugged yeah sure but I thought you weren't interested. Ice replied I wasn't but if you're going to park my Cessna at a hotel that's somethings I want to see. Maverick laughed I don't blame you plus someone has to help me park it.

When Hollywood had finally made it to the hotel after his long drive him and Wolfman both thought they were seeing things when in the middle of the parking lot parked next to a blue Chevy pickup was a Cessna. They kept rapidly blinking as if when they blinked it would disappear. However it did not and so they did the only logical thing park next to it on the opposite side as the pickup. They both got outside telling each other they were crazy as they went inside to find number 112 where Goose was staying. They knocked on the door and Goose quickly swung it open letting them in. Hollywood asked have you seen the plane parked in the middle of the carpark. Mavericks voice yelled from the chair well I couldn't get here by driving.


End file.
